


Goin' for a Ride

by Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, blowjob, good times to be had by all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Roche and Reno going for a ride and having a bit of fun.
Relationships: Roche/Reno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Goin' for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



They had been on the road for a while now- taking turns at speeds that were a probably way too fast for any sane person. Reno would call this one of the best damn dates he had ever been on. Really, he hadn't expected the Soldier to be this fun, they usually were a little too much crazy for him but Roche was unexpectedly compatible with him. That was why he had started to reach for Roche's cock to test the waters- see if he was gonna get laid. 

The Soldier was already hard- _nice_.

He stroked him and laughed in his ear, "I'd say keep us on the road but I have a feeling I don't need to."

"Knew you'd be a wild ride, Reno," Roche gasped back, half laughing as the wind whipped around them. "How about I get us off road?"

Reno bit at Roche's neck, "Whatever you want, babe."  
  
“What I want, eh?” Roche teased, face splitting in a grin. He sped up, Reno’s hands slipping under his shirt. The redhead was toying with his nipples and biting at his neck. Yeah- Reno was feisty.   
  
Reno gripped Roche tighter as he sped up, causing the soldier to moan and the bike beneath them to roar. They took a sharp turn down an alley and Roche skidded the bike to a stop. He left the motor running and turned to face Reno, dragging him into a kiss.   
  
Reno moaned into it, “Giving me some sugar, Soldier-boy?”   
  
“Nah, I was thinking you might prefer some cream,” Roche turned around on the bike and opened up the remaining buttons of Reno’s shirt. “I could use a little too. How about a trade?” 

He lifted Reno’s legs over his and the Turk grabbed a fistful of hair. He bit at Roche’s lip while the Soldier pulled both their cocks out of their pants. Roche stroked them together and Reno moaned into the kiss- dragging his nails down the Soldier’s bare chest. “Fuck yeah- That’s good. Keep it up, Speed Demon.”  
  
Roche laughed and tugged Reno’s head back, licking along his neck. He stroked them both a little faster, pulling a broken moan from the Turk. “Pretty boy, that’s it.” 

Reno whined and licked his lips, “You gotta do more than take me for a ride and stroke me to get me off, babe.”  
  
Roche huffed, “Then you better return the favor.”   
  
He shoved Reno back and bent over him, taking the redhead’s cock in his mouth with a moan. Reno gasped and grabbed Roche’s hair with both hands. “Fuck yes, suck me good-”   
  
Roche pulled off Reno. “Keep it down, Red, or don’t and we can deal with whoever comes knocking.”   
  
“Shut up and get your mouth back on my- Oh Fuck!” Reno practically screamed, back arching when Roche complied, taking him back into his mouth again. The Soldier bobbed his head, humming around his length.   
  
Reno whined and thrust up into Roche’s mouth. He wasn’t going to last long. Just a few thrusts, Roche sucked a little harder, moved a little faster, pressed his finger against Reno’s perineum and the redhead whined loudly. He pulled Roche onto his dick, ignoring the slight gagging sound in favor of the sheer bliss that washed over him as he came.   
  
Reno finally let him go, melting against the rumbling bike. Roche pulled off of him and stroked his own cock. “Pretty thing, blissed out all for me.”   
  
Reno laughed, “Take me back to your place and you can stick that in me.”   
  
“...fuckin tease of a Turk.” Roche laughed. “Alright, alright. Let’s get you in a bed and I’ll fuck you stupid.”   
  
“Heck yeah, I want to ride that cock,” Reno breathed, a cocky smile on his face. Roche grinned and dragged Reno up for a kiss. 


End file.
